Aatrox
Aatrox The Darkin Blade Sposobnosti Blood Well(Bunar krvi) Cooldown 225 sec Nakon dobijanja fatalne stete,Blood Well se aktivira i stavlja Aatroxa u zastoj za 3 sekunde.Tokom trajanja zastoja Blood Well se isprazni i Aatrox obnovi zdravlje jednako njegovom sadrzaju plus 10.5(15.75 X level).Aatrox moze da otkaze zastoj ranije posle 1 sekunde ako se pomeri,ali ovo takodje otkazuje obnavljanje zdravlja. Dark Flight(mracni let) Cooldown 16/15/14/13/12 sec Aatrox poleti i udari u zemlju na ciljanom mestu,dajuci fizicko ostecenje neprijateljima koji su blizu nakon sletanja.Neprijatelji koji su u centru arene su podignuti u vazduh za 1 sekundu. Blood Thirst(zedj za krvlju) Cooldown 0.5 sec Iskljucena:Aatrox leci sebe svaki treci napad.Ako Aatrox ima manje od 50 % zdravlja leci se tri puta vise. Blood Price(krvava cena) Cooldown 0.5 sec Ukljucena:Aatrox skida bonus fizicku stetu svaki treci napad po cenu zdravlja. Blades Of Torment(seciva patnje) Cooldown 12/11/10/9/8 Aatrox oslobodi i posalje napred moc njegovog seciva,skidajuci magicnu stetu neprijateljima u liniji i usporavajuci ih za 40 %. Massacre(masakr) Cooldown 100/85/70 Aatrox izvuce krv iz njegovih neprijatelja,skidajuci magicnu stetu svim neprijateljima koji su blizu.Za sledecih 12 sekundi,Aatrox dobije bonus brzinu napada i 175 bonus domet(325 totalni domet).Njegovi napadi su i dalje na blizinu. Prica Aatrox je legendarni ratnik,jedan od pet iz drevne rase znane kao Darkin.On nosi njegovo masivno secivo milostivo i pribrano,sekuci kroz legije u stilu hipnotickog posmatranja.Sa svakim posecenim neprijateljem,Aatroxovo kako se cini zivo secivo pije njihovu krv,osnazavajuci ga i povecavajuci njegovu brutalnost.Najranija prica za Aatroxa ja stara kao i zabelezena istorija.Prica za rat izmedju dve frakcije zapamcene kao Protectorate i Magelords.Tokom vremena Magelord su osvojili niz pobeda,ostavljacjuci ih na ivici unistenja kao zakleti neprijatelji zauvek.Na dan njihovog finalnog susreta ,Protectorate vojska je bila nadbrojcana,umorna i jadno opremljena.Oni su krenuli u neizbezan poraz.Bas kada su sve nade izgledale izgubljeno,Aatrox se pojavio medju rankovima Protectorate.Sa samo nekoliko reci,naterao je vojnike da se bore do kraja pre nego sto je on uskocio u bitku.Njegovo prisustvo je inspirisalo ocajne ratnike.Na pocetku, mogli su samo da gledaju u strahopostovanju kako ovaj neznani junak probija kroz njihove protivnike,njegovo telo i mac pomerali su se skladno kao jedno bice.Ubrzo,ratnici su nasli sebe u bici prozeti sa potencijalnom zedju za bitkom.Oni su pratili Aatroxa u okrsajima,svako se boreci sa besnom snagom od deset sve dok nisu pobedili borbu.Aatrox je nestao posle te borbe,ali Protectorate vojska sa novopronadjenim besom nije.Njihov iznenadjujuci trijumf je vodio do mnogo vise dok nisu mogli da se napokon vrate kuci kao pobednici. Njihovi zemljaci su ih pozdravljali kao heroje,ali iako su spasili celu civilizaciju od unistenja,tama se zadrzala u umu svakog ratnika.Nesto kod njih se promenilo.Tokom vremena, njihova secanja su izbledela,samo da bi bila zamenjena otkrivenom ljutnjom:njihova dela kao heroji su,ustvari,brutalna zverstva pocinjena njihovim rukama.Price kao ove pojavljuju se medju mitovima mnogih kultura.Ako svim verujemo,Aatroxovo prisustvo je promenilo smer nekih najvaznijih ratova u istoriji.Iako je u ovim pricama zapamcen kao spasilac mracnih vremena,Aatroxovo pravo zavestanje je mozda svet pun sukoba i nesloge. "Some fight for honor,some fight for glory.It matters only that you fight." -Aatrox Skinovi Gameplay Aatrox Champion Spotlight